


Black Leg Hero: Deku

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Gen, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, No Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was it! The day where he finally got his quirk. But the question is will this quirk allow him to be a hero as great as All Might? Only one way to find out!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. The Beginning

Izuku never thought this would happen to someone like him. He always tried his best to me careful whenever he ventured out into the woods along with the others, but this time luck didn't seem to be with him as here he was, falling off of a log over a 15 foot drop. Bakugou and the others tried to catch him but they were too slow, and their young arms too short and weak to get him. As he was falling he remembered reading in a book somewhere that bending your knees can save you, so Izuku decided to try it. With the ground fast approaching he moved his little body as best he could with his heart beating fast in his chest, and finally he hit the ground.

But as he opened his eyes, he realized that he was fine. "What?" Izuku said confusion evident in his voice. Even though he bent his knees which should keep him somewhat safe, he felt almost no pain, only slight discomfort. Bakugou and the rest ran down to check on Izuku to see what had happened. " Izuku! Are you alright? What's up with your legs?" these were all questions that came flying at Izuku, and-

Wait, what did they mean about his legs? Looking down Izuku saw that his legs were different than before. They were almost pure black, but closer to a dark gray in color, and there was a metallic sheen on both legs but his legs didn't feel any heavier. It had finally happened, he got his quirk! Izuku was so excited by this power he could barely contain himself from vibrating in place from sheer excitement. While the others were around Izuku Bakugou was thinking "The Deku? He got a quirk? Well, it doesn't matter. It's like everyone says, I'm the strongest. I will always be the strongest, no matter what."

Izuku ran back home , delighted by what just happened he ran up to his mother to tell her what happened. "Mom, mom!" said Izuku panting slightly from running all this way. Inko looked down at her son and smiled lovingly towards him "What is it dear? And why are you breathing so heavily?" she questioned. "I did it! I finally got my quirk!" said Izuku, so excited to show his mother the power he had developed. Inko gasped "That's great Izuku! I'm so proud of you! So what does your quirk do?" "I get hard!"...Inko stood there for a couple of seconds processing what her son had just said "It only happened on my legs though" he said easing his mother's concerns, "Oh thank goodness. Well now that that's settled let's go to the doctor and register your quirk." "Ok", and they drove off to the doctor's office.

"Well after running some tests on your sons quirk, we've learned what it does. Essentially from the waist down your son can harden his body with some kind of armor and that armor gets stronger or weaker depending on how far it spreads on his body." explained the doctor. "Is there anything else we should know?" asked Inko since she was concerned for her child and the new power he now possessed. "Other than what I just said, nothing of note. You're free to go." said the doctor getting them out of his office. 

To celebrate this momentous occasion the mother and son decide to have a nice dinner back home. "Mom I can't believe I got my quirk today" said Izuku still shocked that today was the day it had manifested. His mother chuckled "Yes well, I'm just as surprised as you are. This isn't something I expected to just happen. But now that you have your quirk what will you do with it?". Izuku smiled brightly " I want to become a great hero just like All Might! Just like him I'll be the Symbol of Peace and stop all of the bad people!" "I'm sure you will Izuku." Inko said while smiling softly towards her son. They continued on like this talking and laughing the night away.

"The next Symbol of Peace huh? I can't believe how much of a joke that was."


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About the Future of the story.

Hi. So the few people who actually read this story may be wondering where I am right now. Wellll my computer charger is busted and I can't buy a new one for the next few months. I am typing this from my phone and my thumbs are killing me already so I won't type from here. My story draft is on my computer so I will post in maybe a month or two. Until then know that the story isn't dead and I even have more story ideas but that's for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so let's see where this train takes us. Hopefully not into a burning pit of fire.


End file.
